parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Aladdin and the Great Escape (Alternate Ending)
This is how Aladdin and the Great Escape should've ended. This is what happens if Aladdin, Sanjay and Carl found out that the Marigolds were just in their heads all along. Transcript *Aladdin: Being courageous can be a good thing. It is not that hard to do. See it beyond yourselves, and see what good it does you too. *Hector: I'm the kind of person who asks for much. I would not know if it came through in the clutches. *Aladdin and Hector: Gladly, we'd never compete with our enemies. *Sanjay and Carl: That's right. Do what's right, especially when no one else is looking. *Hector: Oh I see what you're trying to say! *Aladdin: You're the best, Chief! You walk with God. You're honored and revealed. *Hector: Nice of you to say. *Aladdin: But those Marigold guys don't do this fun stuff. And that is real weird! *Hector: That sure doesn't sound like a nice group. *Aladdin: Nope. But sometimes being courageous don't mean you have to try before giving up. But all things sure are possible when you're alive - not a single pulp. *Hector: Sometimes you have to be patient, everything will work out in the end. *Aladdin: So you're saying you're persistent? Even if your great, big dreams come true? *Hector: Once you've got the strength you need to stand against your foes, there's no 'turning-back'! Not even when you're not existent. *Aang: It's true. Isabella is becoming the next mayor of Ninaborough. Things are bright again in the royal village of Ninaborough. *Lenny: She is planning to build a statue commemorating their founding fathers. *Roger: That slavery was very despicable. *Aang: Tell him, Roger! *Roger: I would feel the same thing too if someone did this to me, Aladdin. *Doug: Yeah, me too. *Woody: Me four. *Aladdin: Well, I... I... I, ah, guess it looks like I'm not the only one who thinks everything is DESPICABLE! All these plans that I've made, made me forget about the past and look forward to the future. *Wreck-it Ralph: I don't think so! You're despicable! *Hector: Wait a minute! *(The camera pans to see Wreck-it Ralph, Mandark, and the others) *Roger: You guys were just thrown into the water and you were all wet! It was all thanks to that red-capped boy and his two brothers. *Doug: Roger's got a point. We weren't responsible for creating an invention that would bring endangerment! Take me instead! *Mandark: Well, we're back! And we're not very happy! *Count Olaf: Yeah! Not happy at all! You shot us into the sea with that destructive weapon! That was not very nice! *Aladdin: Well, sorry. Is there anything we might do to make you feel better about yourselves? *Wreck-it Ralph: Nope. For your punishment Aladdin, you, Sanjay, Carl, Woody, and your friends will all have to work for me for the rest of your miserable lives! *Stinky Pete: Not only that, I'm taking back what I said about you three telling everyone to make their lives astounding! And I'm still sticking with doubling the workload. *Flint: And we're cancelling our plans for that parade we mentioned. You owe us some new luggage. *Hector: I knew this was a lousy idea, right from the start. *Doug: I'm appalled! *Roger: I'm disgusted! *Woody: This is quite disappointing. *Aang: Keep me prisoner, and let my brother go free! *Aladdin: There goes my wish of knowing who will or who will not be in what you're seeing, and if they will be doing something in what you're seeing. Not if I had to prove everyone my awesome talents, such as being sporty and athletic, and playing the harmonica and guitar, for instance. *Hector: I would love to see stuff like guards collapsing, cartoon bananas falling, pianos squishing cakes, pianos pushing people into fountains, and all of that in future movies and TV shows. *Doug and Roger: We second that. *(Three days later, as Aladdin, Sanjay, Carl, Woody, Isabella, Roger, Doug, Hector and their friends work for Ralph) *Wreck-it Ralph: You know guys, I think it's time to get a little bit of payback for what you did! *Doug: Well I think it's not, so maybe we should just leave. *Mandark: No I don't think you should do that! It's time to have revenge! Time to be punished! *Woody: No! Please! *(As the Marigolds continue yelling, Doug, Hector and Roger panic) *Hector: Guys, what do we do now? *Roger: I say we get outta here! *Doug: I agree! Those marigold guys are crazy. Let's get out! *(Doug, Roger, Hector, Woody, Aladdin, Sanjay and Carl all leave) *Wreck-it Ralph: (offscreen) You people aren't working fast enough! Where do you think you're going? Come back here! Not so fast! Stop! You must stop now! Come back here! Stop it! *(Later that evening) *Woody: What's happening back there? *Aladdin: Well let me tell you. *(Two hours later) *Aladdin: ...The point is, that took a lot of courage for me to take down those guys. And me, Sanjay and Carl were still not happy with them. *Doug, Roger, Hector, Sanjay and Carl: Yeah! *Aladdin: Goodbye people of Ninaborough. It was nice knowing you. It was nice knowing you all. *(Fade to black) *Hector: Remember matey, thar be an important lesson t' learn from this tale. Whenever ye see three giant chipmunks in yer sight 'n ye see them stop th' slavery planned by some pickle, do nah acknowledge that fact. *Roger: Instead, ye must log th' whole thin' onto a videocassette, DVD, VCD or Blu-Ray, 'n then watch it all o'er 'n o'er again wit' yer hearties 'n family! So scallywags, I hope ye enjoyed this hilarious high-seas odyssey about three wannabe chipmunks. *Doug: Remember t' see a chicken on a bicycle, don't forget t' share yer eggs wit' th' scallywags, 'n also be sure t' cast yer vote fer yer fav'rit Silly Song! *Hector: And also remember this: Never be afraid to do what's right! *Doug: We'll see ye all next time. *Roger and Doug: Goodbye! Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieFan2000 Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts